


Is there such a forgiveness?

by TakenByEmrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship, M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship, Morgana centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange guest appears before the court of King Arthur, The Knight of the Round Table, and Court Sorcerer Merlin asking for forgiveness for the pain caused. What will be the reaction of Arthur and his company? Who is the guest asking forgiveness from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there such a forgiveness?

It was just another day in Camelot. Magic had finally been restored and Merlin named Court Sorcerer. He and Arthur had finally gotten over their stubbornness and realized they were head over boots for each other, much to Gwen's enjoyment. She had called off being courted by Arthur Pendragon for 'reasons' that are apparently clear now.

Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and the Knights of the Round Table stood in the throne room for an apparent stranger hell bent on seeing them all. The last thing they were expecting was for Morgana to saunter in. Though, Arthur noted. She had less saunter and more of a weary march. The Knights instantly drew their weapons, but Arthur held up a hand. Morgana's eyes met everyone's eyes in the room, except Merlin's. When her gaze found him she abruptly looked at the tile.

"I have come to beg forgiveness, for the pain, and for the suffering, and for the death. I cannot justify my actions, but they were misguided and idiotic." Her voice wavered as she said the last word.

"Morgana-" Arthur started, but was interrupted by her snide remark.

"I have not come begging back to you," she sneered. Arthur looked affronted and the Knights tensed, ready for action. Loud crisp footsteps alerted them to something new. Merlin marched, with a determination and seriousness rarely seen, until he was face to face with Morgana. The entire chamber held its breath.

"You must learn to accept. If you truly beg for my forgiveness for all of the pain you have caused, not including all we both know you would have, then you must learn to accept and grow Morgana." His voice was rich and powerful. It brought tears to Morgana's eyes as a sob racked her body. She nodded through the tears and collapsed. Merlin's arms were around her in an instant. "Then I must find it in my heart to forgive." His voice was quiet as he soothed her sobs. "It will be nice to have you back as a sister once again Morgs."

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this. I have a little idea where it would go, but it would only be two more chapters at the most. But please let me know if i should!!


End file.
